No Regrets
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: Samantha Carter must reassure her husband to be that she does love him and wants to marry him.


**No Regrets**

"Sam? Can I ask you something?"

It was almost dawn when he spoke. They had been in bed since the morning before celebrating her decision to marry him

Sam who had been sleeping on his chest looked up and nodded to her soon to be husband.

"Why did it take you so long to answer me when I asked you to marry me?"

Sam smiled and wrapped one of her arms around his waist and the other started to walk up his chest and then caress his cheek.

"Why are you asking this now? I gave you the right answer so why the doubts still after all this time."

"Well, I'm a little insecure. I want to make sure you made this decision because you wanted this as much as I do. I know I'm being unsure of myself but I started to think that maybe you said yes because you didn't have any other choice."

Sam shook her head and cupped his face and gave him a soft kiss.

He kissed her back and started to nuzzle her neck like he knew she liked. He had made it a habit to know what she liked and dislike in bed and he considered himself an expert on the art of pleasing Samantha Carter.

But the nagging voice was still hounding him and she did not give him a clear answer. He stopped what he was doing and started to get up.

Sam pulled him to her and he fell onto her chest she gathered him in her arms and started to rub his back and started to place small kisses on his forehead and temples.

"Sam I'm afraid you're going to realize that this is all a mistake and that you're going to realize that I'm not the man you want to spend the rest of your life with and then I don't know what I'll do. I need you so much that it scares me. I wish it wasn't so but it is you're such a big part of my life that I don't know I would be able to survive if you would ever leave me."

He tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. He was putting all his cards on the table and he needed her to understand that he was not taking her decision lightly that she had said yes to her becoming his wife and he would not let anything stand in the way of him getting what he had wanted since the first day he met her.

She was his and he wanted the whole world to know that she had done it of her own free will and not because she felt it necessary to show everyone that she could have a life and a career.

"I love you and yes you're being silly over all of this. You know I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't mean it. I've made so many mistakes in my life but this decision was something I will never regret. You are my future and it took me a long time to realize that. Nope you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. There is that a good enough answer or do you want me to walk around the SGC naked and announce to everyone that wants to listen that I love Jack O'Neill and that I am of my own free will going to marry him."

Jack looked at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Well that walking around naked at the SGC is definitely not a good ideal. I don't think I can take on everyone there and there's no way in hell anybody else will ever see you naked. That is for my pleasure only. So I'm being silly about waiting for your answer?"

Sam chuckled and said, "Jack you only asked me yesterday to marry you and I was in the infirmary half conscious and in shock when you popped the question."

"Ah Sam don't remind me that was the most painful 48 hours I had ever had to endure. I thought you were lost to me. I thought I had waited to long to tell you how I really felt and when I got hit..."

"Jack that was the most heart wrenching thing I had to ever endure. Watching you fall and not respond. I wanted to die right there and then. I don't remember ordering Teal'c to pick you up and get you through the gate. All I remember was wanting to kill ever Jaffa that stood in my way for taking away the only man I would ever love."

"I should have stayed with you but those Jaffa came out of nowhere. That pain doesn't compare to the pain I felt when Daniel told me you had ordered Teal'c and him to get me back to the SGC and you were going to draw the Jaffa away so we could escape. I knew you weren't dead but they wouldn't let me go and get you."

"It's over Jack; I'm here with you and we're together now that's all that matter's. Being on the planet and trying to get back to see if you were still with me. That was what kept me going and when I found your pack with the C4 and GDO in it I knew I was going home but to an empty home. I prayed Jack that they got back in time to save you."

"So no regrets Mrs. Soon to be O'Neill?"

"Only regret is that I didn't get to ask you first."


End file.
